


My Precious

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek's pov of Lester's latest escape attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Leek sits beside his sleeping lover, gently stroking a hand through sweat tangled hair. He smiles at the moan of pleasure his caressing causes. “My dear, sweet precious.”

His mind wanders back over the events, recalling how his love had just begged for it.

Why else would he have tried to run ... again?

His precious had no doubt remembered what had happened the last time.

It just showed how close they were ... what soul mates ... that his precious had known just what he had craved, that his precious had desired it just as much. Leek basks in the knowledge of how much he is loved.

Leek hardens as he remembers how his precious had arched into the blows. How his flesh had eagerly parted from the whip. How he had screamed himself hoarse for more. Had wantonly begged to be taken.

Leek smiles as he watches his lover, no other man has ever understood him ... except Sir James Lester ... his precious ... and now they would be together.

Forever.


End file.
